Vicky (The Fairly OddParents)
Vicky is one of the main antagonists in the Nickelodeon series The Fairly OddParents. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Background As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearance, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky. Early life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt (although it is equally likely that the bug was a pure concentration of her evil personality). In the episode The Switch Glitch, after Timmy wished for Vicky to turn into a five-year-old, she was actually nice but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, although, in the episode The Masked Magician, Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life, so it's possible she was born this way. One episode shown Vicky ancestor Vicky Kahn sister of Genghis Kahn-whom even he fears! Ina pardoy of "Its A wonderful life" when Timmy sees that everyones lives would have been better if he been born a girl, Vicky is shown as a dental assistant with the same smile but this time alevating not causing pain. In the Island of lost wishes episode, Vicky is shown among the discarded wishes of Timmy Turner, loudly cheering whenever a Timmy Turner clone is destroyed! Notable Roles In the 2004 movie Channel Chasers, also featured Vicky as the main antagonist. After taking the Magic Remote away from Timmy and sabotaging the Turner house to frame Timmy for its destruction, Vicky discovered its power and planned on using it to get to the biographical channel and making herself a meglamanic dictator. The film includes a look into the future where Vicky is victorious and leads an army of masked soldiers. A visit from the future Timmy to his young self-assures Vicky's defeat in this plan and she ends up not remembering the events. This was Vicky's only significant movie role, she served as the main antagonist for most of the movie. {One of her subjects was Denzel "crock Pot" Crocker; Ironically in "Abracatastrophe " movie it was Crocker who was the meglamanic dictator of the world--and one of his subjects was Vicky!} In the 2009 three-part movie Wishology, Vicky joins forces with Timmy in exchange for twenty dollars. When Timmy "sacrifices" himself to The Darkness, she even shows a moment of remorse for Timmy. However, by the end of the movie, and definitely after Jorgen's memory wipe, she has reverted to her old self. Trivia * Icky Vicky song lyrics *Grey DeLisle also lent her voice to the greedy Holly Graham from the video game Scooby Doo! Night of 100 Frights, and voiced villainesses Mademoiselle Chantal, Verona Dempsey, and Galina Korzhakov on What's New, Scooby Doo? She also appeared on Be Cool, Scooby Doo! as Nate's villainous mother, evil assistant Carli, the villainous Mrs. Clune, scheming villainess Lori Logan, and evil masterminds Bubby and Lori Walsh, greedy villainesses Ms. Anja, Mrs. Baker, and Karen, and recurring villainess Rose. *Grey DeLisle's most famous villainous roles are arguably Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender and evil babysitter Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents. She also voiced evil dominatrix Tammy Jane from Brickleberry, seductive thief Mitzy from Johnny Bravo, and vengeful conspirator Mama Mione in 2014's Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bully Category:Chainsaw Category:Evil Laugh Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Thief Category:Traitoress Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini